1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of medical procedures, and more particularly to a novel method for determining the bra size of a woman's breast by direct measurement of the breast.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is often reported that 70% or more of women wear the wrong size bra. It appears that the current method or procedure of determining women's bra size is unreliable a majority of the time. The traditional method of bra measurement is complicated and often yields an improper size which does not correlate to a woman's correct and proper cup size. Improper size renders the wearing of such a bra uncomfortable and may cause other medical problems. Specifically, conventional bra size is determined by two measurement factors such as the "band size" and "cup size".
The band size is expressed in inches while the cup size is represented by a letter such as A, B, C, etc. Band size is determined by measuring the wearer's chest circumference snugly with an incremented tape immediately below the breasts and around the torso. Then five inches is added to the chest circumference measurement. If the sum is an odd number, the sum is rounded to the next highest even number since bras are offered in "even" numbered sizes. Although band size relates to cup size and may continue to be included in a measurement procedure, only the cup size measurement is considered obsolete. The determination of band size is relatively objective compared to the usual subjective method of determining cup size.
The traditional method of determining cup size does not rely on direct measurement of the breast but instead relates to measurement of the circumference of the chest or torso immediately below the breast, sometimes referred to as chest circumference, diaphragm size or body size, etc., to the circumference of chest around the fullest part of the breasts sometimes referred to as bust measurement, cup size, bust size, breast size or bosom. Cup size is determined by comparing band size with bust measurement, the latter being determined by measuring the circumference of the chest loosely with a measuring tape around the fullest part of the breasts, usually at the level of the nipples, with the woman wearing a bra. A difference of one inch equals an A cup, two inches a B cup, three inches a C cup, and so on.
It appears that the goal of the conventional method of determining bra measurement seems to be to determine cup size by comparing the circumference of the chest at the level of the breasts to the same measurement excluding the breasts. Since the latter measurement cannot be made directly, the addition of five inches to the underbust measurement represents an extrapolation or "fudge factor" to approximate that goal.
To compensate for measurement or extrapolation error, elastic is placed in the band of the bra as well as adjustable attachment means which are used to connect the opposite ends of the bra band together. Separate elastic compensating tabs or extensions are used to extend the length of the bra and in some instances multiple rows of attachment loop and hooks are employed to achieve compensation.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a new method or procedure for determining proper bra size by utilizing direct breast measurement techniques, especially the technique of determining cup size by measuring the circumference of an unclothed breast.
One attempt to provide a bust measurement device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,125 which pertains to a harness-type apparatus having an adjustable horizontal measuring tape or strip and at least a pair of vertically disposed measuring tapes or strips that are trained through spaced-apart slots in the horizontal tape. The device is not believed to be pertinent since no attempt is made to measure band, chest or torso size or girth as a necessary measurement to be used with breast measurement in order to determine cup size. Also, the device requires that the user wear the device while measurement is being taken.